


An apple a day makes Ruby stay

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Gen, Omar isn't in this but he's mentioned, Sick Fic, not particularly shippy but you can take it as a ship if you want :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 6 - Ruby takes pride in being the school's unofficial doctor.
Relationships: Brody & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	An apple a day makes Ruby stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sick In Bed
> 
> This is another prompt I had no idea what to do with BUT I figured it out eventually!

Sometimes when something bad happens to someone in the group, all anyone can do is hope that whoever is afflicted gets better soon.

Having no registered doctor or nurse around when somebody is sick or injured can be a scary thing to live with, especially when none of the people who _are_ around to help are over 18 years old yet.

Despite that, the Ericson's school kids are eternally grateful that they still have Ruby, even with her limited botany knowledge.

"Here, eat this and you'll feel right as rain in no time," Ruby informs Brody as she hands her a bowl of soup.

"Thanks Ruby," Brody sniffles. "This cold sucks."

Taking the bowl, Brody instantly starts feeling better when she tastes it and realizes that it's pumpkin soup - her favorite kind.

Ruby pats her leg sympathetically. "Well, Winter is just around the corner, and you're pretty sensitive to seasonal changes."

"Yeah, yeah," Brody grumbles lightly, still eating her soup. After a couple spoonfuls, Brody starts talking again.

"Thanks for checking up on me, and thanks for bringing me some food. Did Omar make this?"

Ruby nods. "Yup. But I had him add in a little extra broth to help draw the cold out. Oh! And here," fishing out a bottle, Ruby opens it and drops a few pills in her hand, proceeding to hand the medicine over to Brody. "I went into the nurse's station and snagged this for ya. In case you get a headache or somethin'."

"Thank you, Ruby," Brody says, extremely grateful. "Really."

Ruby waves her hand nonchalantly. "Don't fret about it, I'm just happy to help. I want you to feel better soon."

"Yeah," Brody smiles at her. "I do too."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest one I've written so far, but that's okay.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
